Kurenai Zenshin
Kurenai Zenshin (善心・紅, Zenshin Kurenai) is a mysterious young woman of unknown heritage. Beautiful, fey, and mysterious, Kurenai is a very cheerful girl. Noticing that others have trouble with their emotions and morals, Kurenai does her best to pick their spirits up when they get discouraged. She tends to react to things emotionally rather than thinking, although she's still less reckless than others; she also prefers to speak her mind, and her enthusiasm and caring enable her to make fast friends with almost anyone. She is the secondary protagonist of Dragon Ball Gyaku. Appearance Kurenai's figure is one of tremendous beauty; with long, flowing crimson hair which is splayed out in all directions at the ends, reaching down to her hips. Several large clumps of hair stick out, some curling away horizontally. Her bangs frame her face, though they have two 'layers', with the behind layers falling to rest upon her chest. There are a few locks of hair kept in the middle of her forehead; there is a slim curled forelock of hair at the top of her head. Her piercing emerald eyes glimmer in the sun. Kurenai is described as a "person who seems so gentle, yet rather scary at the same time". Kurenai usually wears a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. On some rare occasions, Kurenai wears glasses when she's trying to think of things, as she feels they make her mind work better despite having normal eyesight. When she is in battle, she wears a winged hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. Personality and Traits Kurenai is a sweet and kind girl, though rather quiet, generally positive and upbeat, despite supposedly having amnesia. As Gai saved saved her life and gave her a name, she shows absolute respect and devotion towards him, acting as an older sister of sorts, being the 'leash' on his morals and actions. Kurenai is one of the few people who can influence Gai's train of thought in a nonviolent or manipulative way. She does not understand her own emotions, shown when she even had to ask Nika if she loves Gai or not. Above all, Kurenai has a dislike of violence, and detests fighting in any way; to the point that she will regularly call Gai out on his brutal killings, even if it is for the sole purpose of protecting her. Despite her happy attitude, Kurenai feels inferior and a burden to others, making her jealous of some people. Kurenai attempts to turn these feelings into positive ones and not let them affect her, never stopping protecting the people close to her. Initially, Kurenai displayed little concern for her own life, and instead saw herself as expendable. However, through Gai's influence, she quickly grew out of these feelings and fell in love with him. Kurenai constantly gives Gai emotional support through the more hellish parts of his life, even though she remarks that she doesn't know what kind of person he is deep down. She is in love with Gai, and is one of the major characters into softening his heart. However, underneath the facade she puts on, she is actually a very depressed, cynical and broken young woman. On top of her amnesia, she was once an outcast who nobody loved, and was subequently rejected by the world, called a "witch" due to her powers. After meeting Gai, Kurenai's personality has changed dramatically, from where she's scared to stand alone, to the point where she's willing to fight for her own sake and now holds beliefs of her own. It should be noted that Kurenai has no problem with showing men her breasts or sleeping naked with them. Whether this is a streak of exhibitionism, or a lack of body modesty, or attempts to seduce people, is left unknown. History Synopsis Equipment Muramasa: The Muramasa is a unique weapon; its form resembles that of straight rapier with a gun handle in the guard and with a skull and crossbones painted on the sides. The Muramasa is quite large, at least half the length of Kurenai's height if not longer. It seems to be composed of fifteen ki emitters, one cannon on the end, and fourteen large ki saber emitters that line the sides, making it a weapon that can be used for both long and short range combat. When the ki sabers are activated, they give the Muramasa an appearance similar to a sawed-tooth weapon. Powers and Abilities Kurenai has very little going for her, leading her to often end up as the 'damsel in distress' more often then not. However, by the time of the sequel, she has improved significantly. However, while her new combat skills are dwarfed by fighters of Gai or Mitsuru's caliber, they are at a level superior to that of a weak Saiyan. Her high comprehension of Gai's fighting style due to their shared memories and close combat in general lends itself to her proficiency with improvisational tactics, basic hand-to-hand combat and notable skill with a blade. Like all possessors of Saiyan blood, Kurenai is shown to have a high growth rate, especially once she is defeated in a fight, typically a near-death experience, allowing her to learn from her mistakes and become stronger than ever before. In addition, Kurenai was able to invent most of her signature attacks on the fly in particular situations, as well as learn certain techniques by mere observation hundreds of times, analyzing the motions and mechanics as to perfect them. The thing that makes Kurenai so special is that her brain is constantly subconsciously researching the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding her and collecting battle data to learn from her mistakes, causing her to grow in power exponentially. As she gathers data, Kurenai's psychic powers serve as the data analyzer and high speed abilities and skills builder. Techniques Flight: Kurenai's version of flight is unique, in that it forms two angelic wings of solid ki upon her back. *'Voiture Lumiere': A special propulsion technique; which uses the concept of catching solar winds to propel Kurenai- though this is mostly activated by using 1% of Twice Critical's power to imitate this phenomenon, while manifesting a ring of ki from her back. The ring captures these winds with its thin curtain of ki particles, propelling Kurenai and allowing her to build up speed over time as she darts through the air. Following Issac Newton's first law of motion, Kurenai will accelerate indefinitely as long as she keeps moving. Act Parser (行為分(アクトパルサー) , "Akuto Parusā"): Kurenai's signature technique. First, she points at the foe with her middle and index fingers, with her thumb sticking out as if making a finger gun. There, in the span of an instant, she charges up ki within her fingers, before making a firing motion with her hand, instantly expelling the ki in the form of a large beam of energy, spinning the trajectory of the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy even buildings with one shot. It fires at such a quick speed that more often than not opponents are overcome with it's surprising power and swiftness—in fact, the moment from firing to the impact is usually 0.34 seconds, leaving Kurenai to utilize another attack or fire many, many more Act Parsers to overwhelm her foe in a matter of moments. *'Act Parser Chaser' (行為分追跡者(アクトパルサーチェイサー) , "Akuto Parusā Cheisā"): A slightly more powerful version of Act Parser, where Kurenai points all five fingers of her left hand at the opponent. Then, she charges up five small crimson ki spheres each on the tip of each finger, before unleashing the spheres in the form of a myriad of Act Parser blasts—what's unique about these blasts is that they chase their foes to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as they would catch their foe eventually. The blasts can move at impossible angles, that always manages to reach its target; they will always change their path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach their target. However, as a downside, the blasts are easy to deflect and dissipate. Twice Critical (龍の手（トウワイス・クリティカル), "Tōwaisu Kuritikaru"): This ability causes the user's ki to expand within their bodies every ten seconds, causing it to double, making Kurenai far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing her skill parameters as well as her ki. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if Kurenai's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as she has been overloaded. It is noted to be somewhat similar to another technique; Kaiō-ken, though Twice Critical possesses none of the drawbacks of the other ability. *'Transfer' (転送(トランスパー) , "Toransufā"): Kurenai can transfer the amplified power to any being or object she desires, granting her a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of her choice, granting them Kurenai's boosted power; though at the time Kurenai's power is transferred to her target, her own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if she never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of ki between Kurenai and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, Kurenai can use the lines to swing her target around. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (スーパーゴースト カミカゼアタック, "Suupaa Goosuto KamiKaze Atakku"): Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by Kurenai's ki, which resemble her in personality and appearance. To activate this technique she expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including if they touch each other. When Kurenai's power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Kurenai's instructions and she can even choose the quantity of ghosts at her command. Transformations Relationships Trivia *Kurenai's infobox image was generously provided by Aha, so hat's off to him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Saiyan Category:Original Character Category:Z Fighters Category:LGBT Character